Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Dimension Reverse
by mrd256
Summary: A mysterious man named Yutagi ambushes Yuya and his counterparts. He says he's trying to rid the world of Zarc. A duel between him and Yuya for the fate of the Dimensions begin!


**To all of you who have been reading my fanfictions, I know this fanfiction isn't Vanguard, but I wanted to try something different. I am also a big Yu-Gi-Oh fan like I am a Vanguard fan. Let me know what you think and if I should do more non-Vanguard fanfics.**

* * *

It's a peaceful afternoon in Maiami City, a year after the Zarc War. Yuya and Yuzu, and their counterparts inside them, live at peace in the united dimensions, well, at least from otherworldly dangers…

"I want Olives!" Yugo says from within Yuya's mind. Yuya and Yuzu are at a pizza parlor for lunch, and the Yu boys are fighting over what to get on their pizza.

"I said I want mushrooms!" Yuto calmly argues back.

"You all are pure stupid, we should get pineapple." Yuri suggests.

"They don't even sell pineapple pizza!" Yuya tells him.

"It was in an ad they showed a couple months ago, so it should be on the menu." Yuri counters.

"That was a limited time deal! They stopped making those a few weeks ago!" Yuya corrects him.

Meanwhile, Yuzu just sits there in line glaring at him. "Those boys must realize that they look stupid arguing like this in public…" she says in annoyance and then glances around to notice everyone in the parlor staring at Yuya as his counterparts are in his mind and it looks like he's arguing with himself.

"We're not really that much different…" Serena tells her from within her mind.

"She's right," Rin adds, "you look like you're talking to yourself just as much as Yuya is talking to himself."

"It really is a pain being inside each other's minds…" Ruri complains.

"So uhh… are you going to order?" The cashier asks her.

"Just give us 2 pepperoni pizzas." Yuzu says to him. She then walks over to Yuya and grabs hold of his ear.

"Ack hey!" he says.

"Come on Yuya, I've already ordered for you so let's go find a table." She tells him at starts dragging him to a table.

"Come on! We didn't even decided what we wanted!" he complains.

After they sit down and get their drinks, Yuzu just sits there glaring at him and sighs. "You're so ignorant Yuya…" she complains to him, "When you and your counterparts argue, you look like you're arguing with yourself."

Yuya leans against the table and takes a sit of his soda through the straw. "Sorry Yuzu…" he lazily apologizes.

"You should be sorry." Yugo taunts him.

"Don't forget, you're the one who started this Yugo!" he complains back.

"You're doing it again…" Yuzu tells him and Yuya looks back bashfully and rubbing his head.

Meanwhile, from atop the Leo Duel School building, a mysterious figure with black, purple, green, and white hair stands on the very tip of the building as his hair and white and blue jacket flaps in the wind and the sun to his back. He looks over the city like a hunter looking for his prey.

Later that night, Yuya lies asleep in his bed and his other selves lie asleep in his mind. Yuya then opens his eyes, and when he does he is shocked at the sight he sees. He sees several parts of the Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Dimensions trying to merge together and causing a space of giant floating pieces of land and destroyed buildings. "Wh-What's going on?!" Yuya questions in concern.

"That's what I want to know…" Yuto says from behind him. Yuya turns around and sees his three counterparts all floating in the same space as him.

"You guys are here too?" Yuya says in surprise. This was really the first time he had seen his counterparts in the flesh since the Zarc War.

"Yeah…" Yuri acknowledges. "This place reminds me of when Zarc tried to fusion the dimensions himself."

"But it's more… destroyed and ruined…" Yugo states.

"What's going on…?" Yuya questions. Just then, the four of them hear a loud roar that trembles the space around them. They then see a large demonic looking dragon fly up from the abyss below them and smash through several chucks of land before hovering and staring right at them.

"What is that?!" Yugo asks in panic. The dragon then charges up a blast of energy in its chest before firing it at the counterparts making them disintegrate.

Yuya then shoots up from his bed sweating and hyperventilating. "A dream…" Yuya mutters to himself, still in shock.

"I don't think that was a dream." Yuri tells him, "We all saw it. I think it was more a vision."

"A vision of what?" Yuto asks him, but Yuri doesn't know how to respond.

Meanwhile, at the LDS headquarters, Reiji Akaba sits at his desk working hard at his job. "This training regimen should get our students working hard." He says to himself and continues to work. He then feels like someone is watching him. He turns to look out the massive window behind him, but there's no one there. "Must have been the wind." He thinks to himself and then goes back to working. Just then, a mysterious figure comes flying at the window, Reiji senses him coming and leaps from his chair and over his desk just as the figure crashes threw the window. Reiji tumbles across the floor as he lands and turns to face the figure at the same time. The alarms in the building are going off and the figure glares at Reiji. "Who are you?" Reiji asks.

The figure then activates a Duel Disk on his arm that projects a red holographic blade in the shape of the original dimension Duel Disks. "Where are the Incarnates?" the figure asks Reiji.

"Incarnates?" He questions.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The figure demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can't forgive you for barging into my office and disturbing our peace!" Reiji says and pulls his Duel Disk out his pocket, straps it to his arm and activates it.

"Fine then…" the figure says, "I'll force you to tell me with a duel…" a glimpse of his eyes can be seen in his shadow as he places a deck into his Duel Disk. They then say in unison, "DUEL!"

Reiji (LP 4000)

 _VS_

Unknown (LP 4000)

And then a massive explosion ensues blowing up the entire top floor of the building. Amidst the fire of the explosion, Reiji is knocked back with extreme force causing him to crash into the wall behind him as he falls unconscious (LP 1000-0). The figure then looms over his body as the flames dimly light his face that looks very similar to Yuya…

The next morning, having heard of the incident, Yuya and Yuzu rush into the hospital to see Reiji. "Reiji!" Yuya says as he bursts into his room. He sees Reiji unconscious in the bed with his mother, holding baby Reira, and Leo watching over him.

"What happened?!" Yuzu asks Leo.

"We don't know…" he answers, "All we know is that there was an attack on the LDS Headquarters. Thankfully, Reiji was the only one hurt."

"Do you know who the attacker was?" Yuya asks him.

"No… Only Reiji would know since we was the only one who was attacked." He tells him.

Just then, Reiji starts grunting as he tries to regain consciousness. He weakly opens his eyes and his head to Yuya. "Yuya… Yuzu… be careful… he's… after you…" Reiji struggles to say in between breaths.

"What do you mean? Who's after me?" Yuya asks, but Reiji then falls back unconscious. Yuto then speaks to Yuya.

"Who could this person be?" He wonders.

"If this guy has the kind of power to knock out Reiji, he must be strong!" Yugo states.

"Why would someone be after you?" Yuzu asks Yuya.

"I don't know… but we can't let our guard down." He replies.

Later after leaving the hospital, Yuya and Yuzu walk through central park on their way home. Yuya is acting like his usual self, but Yuzu is looking down in concern. "I don't know if it's safe for us Yuya." She tells him in concern.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." He reassures her, "If this guy attacks us, I'll keep you safe." She then smiles at his words.

"Yuya…" she says. The sky then begins to go dark as ominous gray clouds cover the sky.

"Weird… the forecast didn't call for a storm." Yuya states looking up at the sky.

"I found you Zarc!" an ominous voice says out of nowhere. The two of them look to see a man with purple, white, black, and green hair wearing a white suit with blue trim falling from the clouds. He lands on his feet and stares directly at Yuya.

Yuya starts to say something, but then looks closer and realizes the man shares the same face as him. Both Yuya and Yuzu are in shock at this realization. "Another incarnate?" Yuzu questions.

"That can't be possible," Serena states, "there were only supposed to be four Zarc Incarnates!"

"Who are you?" Yuya asks him.

"My name is Yutagi." The man answers, "I have been searching for you for a long time now… Zarc."

Yuya is slightly confused at his words, "I'm not Zarc!" He counters, "I'm Yuya, Zarc was sealed away a long time ago!"

"Yuya… Zarc's Pendulum Incarnate…" Yutagi explains, "you merged with your other three incarnates and became Zarc's new host. You then went on to seal Zarc's power away, but all you did was seal away his consciousness." He then points at Yuya. "As long as you and your three incarnates remain merged, Zarc lives on." Yuya can't even muster words at what this man is saying. "Zarc was a menace to the world. The only way to seal him, is to sever the dimensions, and separate his incarnates once more."

"What?!" Yuya exclaims. "But we worked hard to return the world to the way it once was!"

"Do you really think the world is as it once was?" Yutagi asks him and Yuya retracts, "The world can never go back to how it once was… the damage Zarc cause was too tremendous. And by fusing the Dimensions like you did, you gave new life to Zarc!"

"But Zarc isn't a threat anymore!" Yuzu tells him, "Yuya and his separate incarnates are in full control!"

"He may be in control now, but Yuya could lose control once again if he does, Zarc will be reborn! And I can't allow that to happen!" he says and activates his duel disk.

"I guess we have no choice…" Yuto tells Yuya.

"Yeah… looks like it." Yuya says, "Can't I count on you guys?"

"Is that even a question?" Yugo asks him.

"We have your back all the way." Yuto tells him.

"Even until the end." Yuri says.

"Alright," Yuya says and then activates his duel disk. "Let's do this!"

"You got this Yuya!" Yuzu yells cheers him on.

"I sure hope he's got this." Ruri worries.

"Come on, of course he's got this!" Rin tells her, "I mean, he's got the power of all four incarnates on his side."

"Yeah, we must have faith." Serena tells them.

"We will be having a normal duel, as I am aware of your so called Action Duels." Yutagi states.

"That's fine by me." Yuya tells him and assumes a fighting stance.

"Alright then…" Yutagi replies and assumes the same stance, the then say in unison… "DUEL!"

Yutagi (LP 4000)

 _VS_

Yuya (LP 4000)

"I have the first turn," Yuya declares and takes two cards from his hand, "Using Scale 1, Astrograph Magician, and Scale 8, Chronograph Magician I set the Pendulum Scales!" Yuya places the cards on both ends of his duel disk and the word "PENDULUM" appears across it. As it does, two magicians, one cloaked in blue starry robes and the other cloaked in red starry robes ascend in two pillars of blue light as the numbers 1 and 8 appear below them. "Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters from my hand levels 2 through 7! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Carve an arc of light across the Aether!" As Yuya chants, the large cosmic pendulum starts to swing faster and faster, "PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear! My monster comrades!" A portal the opens between the light pillars and two streams of light flow from it. "Performapal Longphone Bull!"

(ATK 1600/Lv 4)

"And the one, the only, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

(ATK 2500/Lv 7)

The dragon then roars loudly as it appears on the battle field. "Longphone Bull's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, it can add 1 non-Pendulum Performapal monster from my deck to my hand. I Normal Summon Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!"

(ATK 500/Lv 4)

"Let's do it Yuya!" Yuto tells him.

"Yeah." Yuya replies. Yuya's body then shines a white light and when it fades, Yuto appears in his place.

"They switched bodies!" Yuzu states.

"Yeah, because they can switch their bodies, and their body has their own deck, it's almost like a four on one duel!" Serena tells her.

Yuto the raises a hand to the sky and says "Level 4 Longphone Bull and Skeeter Skimmer, OVERLAY!" The two monsters then become orange and blue streams of light which then vanish into a purple portal at Yuto's feet, "Formed from pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! XYZ SUMMON!" Yuto chants as a black version of Odd-Eyes descends from the sky, "Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dragon lets out a terrifying screech.

(ATK 2500/Rk 4)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." Yuto declares placing the last card in his hand into his duel disk and a larger version of it materializes on the ground below before vanishing.

"It's my turn…" Yutagi says and reaches for his deck. "DRAW!" He screams violently as a dark stream emanates from his duel disk and several birds in the area fly away from the trees. "Using 2 Interstell Phantoms I set the Pendulum Scales!" He places the cards on both ends of his duel disk and two purple mist-like creatures appear in two pillars of purple light and a purple pendulum appears.

"Two of the same monsters?" Yuto wonders.

"That means he can't Pendulum Summon." Yuzu states.

"You're wrong. Interstell Phantom's Pendulum Scale differs depending on which Pendulum Zone it's placed in." Yutagi explains and raises an arm to the pillar to his left, "If it's in the Left Zone, it has a Scale of 0." Then raises the other arm to the pillar on the right, "while if it's in the Right Zone it has a Scale of 9."

"A monster with differing Pendulum Scales?!" Yuya questions in surprise.

"With this, I can Pendulum Summon monsters Levels 1 through 8!" Yutagi declares and raises a hand to the sky. "Swing, Pendulum of the Cosmos! Draw and arc of light the divides the worlds! PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear my monsters!" a portal opens and four streams of light flow from it. "Interstell Embodiment of Odd-Eyes!"

(ATK 0/Lv 0)

"Interstell Embodiment of Rebellion!"

(ATK 0/Lv 0)

"Interstell Embodiment of Clear!"

(ATK 0/Lv 0)

"And Interstell Embodiment of Venom!"

(ATK 0/Lv 0)

The four monsters, which look like mini dragons encased in clear eggs, appear alongside Yutagi. "Four monsters with 0 ATK?" Yugo questions.

"All of their effects activate!" Yutagi declares swinging his arm into the air. "By Banishing them, I can Special Summon their evolved forms from my Deck or Extra Deck!" The four mini dragons are sucked into a purple vortex and out of it come four new streams of light and the lights transform into red, black, silver, and purple dragons clad in white armor. "Interstell Odd-Eyes Dragon!"

(ATK 2500/Lv 8)

"Interstell Dark Rebellion Dragon!"

(ATK 2500/Rk 8)

"Interstell Clear Wing Dragon!"

(ATK 2500/Lv 8)

"And Interstell Starve Venom Dragon!"

(ATK 2800/Lv 8)

Yuto, as well as the four counterparts inside him cower in fear at the sight of Yutagi's four mighty dragons. "He… he as four dimension dragons as well?!" Yuya says in horror.

"That can't be possible!" Yuri exclaims.

"Zarc!" Yutagi calls out and points at the Yu boys, "I will complete my mission and divide the world back into the Four Dimensions!" As Yutagi makes this statement, the Yu boys can't help but state at his dragons in horror…

* * *

 _Fan made cards, by me:_

Astrograph Magician  
Level 4  
LIGHT  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 1/1  
ATK/DEF 2100/1000  
Pendulum Effect  
 _"Performapal", "Magician", or "Odd-Eyes" monster, Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's Spell Effects. Once per turn: You can target 2 monsters you control; the level of the first target becomes the level of the second target until the End Phase. Unless you have a "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._  
Monster Effect  
 _Cannot be Summoned except by a Pendulum Summon. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Performapal", "Magician", or "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster you control; add 1 Pendulum Monster with equal or lower Pendulum Scale, Level, or ATK than the Tributed monster._

Chronograph Magician  
Level 4  
LIGHT  
Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 8/8  
ATK/DEF 1000/2100  
Pendulum Effect  
 _"Performapal", "Magician", or "Odd-Eyes" monster, Pendulum Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's Trap Effects. Once per turn: You can declare a number 1-3 and target 1 monster you control; reduce its Level by the declared number and if you do, it can be treated as a Tuner monster. These changes last until the End Phase. Unless you have a "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4._  
Monster Effect  
 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Pendulum Monster you control; until the end of this turn, your Pendulum Monsters are unaffected by card effects, except their own, and cannot be destroyed by battle._

Interstell Phantom  
Level 0(1)  
DARK  
Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/9  
ATK/DEF 0/0  
Pendulum Effect  
 _You can only Pendulum Summon "Interstell" monsters. Once per turn: You can Banish 1 "Interstell" monster you control to target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it._  
Monster Effect  
 _This card is always treated as a Level 1 monster. You can Banish this card from your field, GY, or face up in your Extra Deck: Add 1 "Interstell" monster from your deck to your hand._

Interstell Embodiment of Odd-Eyes  
Level 0(1)  
DARK  
Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 0/0  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]_  
Monster Effect  
 _This card is always treated as a Level 1 monster. You can Banish this card you control: Special Summon 1 "Interstell Odd-Eyes Dragon" from your hand or deck._

Interstell Embodiment of Rebellion  
Level 0(1)  
DARK  
Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 0/0  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]_  
Monster Effect  
 _This card is always treated as a Level 1 monster. You can Banish this card you control: Special Summon 1 "Interstell Dark Rebellion Dragon" from your face down in your Extra Deck._

Interstell Embodiment of Clear  
Level 0(1)  
DARK  
Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 0/0  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]_  
Monster Effect  
 _This card is always treated as a Level 1 monster. You can Banish this card you control: Special Summon 1 "Interstell Clear Wing Dragon" from your face down in your Extra Deck._

Interstell Embodiment of Venom  
Level 0(1)  
DARK  
Fiend/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 0/0  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]_  
Monster Effect  
 _This card is always treated as a Level 1 monster. You can Banish this card you control: Special Summon 1 "Interstell Starve Venom Dragon" from your face down in your Extra Deck._

Interstell Odd-Eyes Dragon  
Level 8  
DARK  
Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 2500/2000  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]  
_ Monster Effect  
 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage to your opponent is doubled and any battle damage to you is halved._

Interstell Dark Rebellion Dragon  
Rank 8  
DARK  
Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 2500/2000  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]  
_ Monster Effect  
 _2 Level 8 "Interstell" monsters  
If you can Pendulum Summon Level 8, you can Pendulum Summon this face up card in your Extra Deck. You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as an Xyz Material. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card then target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK, and if you do, this card gains the lost ATK. You can only use each effect of "Interstell Dark Rebellion Dragon" once per turn._

Interstell Clear Wing Dragon  
Level 8  
WIND  
Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 2500/2000  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]  
_ Monster Effect  
 _1 "Interstell" Tuner monster + 1 or more "Interstell" non-Tuner monsters  
When your opponent activates a Monster/Spell/Trap effect: You can negate the effect, and if you do, destroy that card. When this card destroys a monster by its effect, it gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK. You can only use the effect of "Interstell Clear Wing Dragon" once per turn._

Interstell Starve Venom Dragon  
Level 8  
DARK  
Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale 0/0  
ATK/DEF 2800/2000  
Pendulum Effect  
 _[none]  
_ Monster Effect  
 _2 "Interstell" monsters on the field  
When this card is Fusion Summoned or Special Summoned by the effect of an "Interstell" card: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card gains the ATK and effects of that monster until the End Phase. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated and its ATK/DEF becomes 0 until the End Phase._


End file.
